


Mission Assist Bucky

by Galadnilien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Fanart, Gen, Grilled Cheese, No Hugging Sign, Potted Plant - Freeform, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadnilien/pseuds/Galadnilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This super sketchy horrible piece of fanart is dedicated to the lovely Owlet for her super amazing series Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail which is again amazing. It's one of my all time fav go to fics. I've reread it I don't even know how many times, and it's super huge so that's saying something. So just a little colored sketch of Bucky wearing the "NO HUGGING" sign Tony made for him as a joke, which Bucky proceded to wear around until Pepper got fed up and gave Tony a huge chewing out and tore the cardboard sign to pieces. </p>
<p>Also dedicated to all Bucky's mission assists:<br/>White chocolate mochas with extra whip<br/>Grilled Cheese<br/>The Hedge<br/>Flying Sam<br/>Building Jarvis<br/>The Folks at The Carp<br/>The Army Surplus Store<br/>The Olds<br/>Cat Eleanor<br/>Cookies<br/>Katie at the Coffee Bar<br/>The Hair Club<br/>Tony Stark's donated Potted Plants<br/>and uhg Natasha Romanoff </p>
<p>CONFIRM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Assist Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



  
  



End file.
